The SwingIncident
by Part-Time Irish
Summary: A little one-shot. The original was written for an essay for my English class. It is cute, but no real Harry Potter. Only OCs, mentionings of magic and Hogwarts.


The Swing-Incident

"Honest, it's great fun!" Adam told his little sister, Beatrix. He pointed at the swing set in their garden.

"You need to swing as high as you can and then let go. It feels like flying!"

"I don't wanna," Beatrix told him. "Mummy said I'm not allowed to swing without her, and I always get sick when I'm flying. You know that."

Adam thought about it.

"You know, if you do that, Milton and I will let you come to the flying arena when next time we're going to play Quidditch."

Beatrix looked into her brother's innocent blue eyes. She liked the thought of watching the boys play on their broomsticks, even if she would not dare to leave the ground. Also, Milton was always nice to her. She really liked the brown haired boy with his beautiful green eyes.

The choice was now not hard to make.

Beatrix always wanted to be near her big brother, but he usually thought that his baby sister with her blonde curly pigtails was still too small, even when she was already seven. After all, Adam and Milton already were ten and soon would start at Hogwarts, where they would be taught to control their magic. Beatrix would have to wait over three years for that.

"Ok. I'll do it," she agreed. "But you have to promise on your magic that you will take me."

Making Adam promise on his magic was forbidden, and Beatrix knew that well. But as it was Adam's idea to do something forbidden, she would use another forbidden thing to keep him from not fulfilling his promise. No, Adam now would lose his magic if he broke it.

"You know very well that it I forbidden to let someone promise on their magic!" Adam nearly shouted.

"If you don't, I'll tell mummy that you wanted me to jump of a swing. Yu knows she wouldn't like that…" Beatrix threatened.

"Alright. I promise on my magic to take you to the flying arena together with Milton, if you now jump from the swing."

After getting her promise, Beatrix went to the next swing and began pushing forwards and backwards.

Finally reaching her highest point, she closed her eyes. She never liked heights and liked the transportations of the muggle much better than flying a broomstick, or using the nauseating apparition with her parents.

Then she jumped. It really felt like flying! She nearly opened her eyes, but remembered just in time how her stomach would then react.

Adam stared t his little sister. He had not believed that she really would do it, but here she was, soaring higher and higher. Her hair baubles, that had already been loose before, now fell to the ground.

'She looks like an angel,' Adam thought, but the he panicked. 'How does she manage to stay up all this time? She should have come down ages ago! Oh no, mum will kill me, if I come back without Bee…'

Meanwhile, Beatrix, not noticing anything was wrong, enjoyed feeling the wind around her.

She giggled. It was such a nice feeling, the cold wind on this hot summer day whipping through her hair, playing with it!

On the ground, Adam was joined by his best friend, Milton.

"Adam, what's the matter? Why are you so distressed?"

"Look up there, Mil. It's Bee. I have no idea how to get her down. I don't have my broom and I can't go and get it, because then I might lose her! I'm such an idiot for telling her to jump from the swing!"

"Calm down. I'll go and get a broom. You stay here, until I am back with Bee. Don't worry, it'll all be ok in a few minutes."

So Adam stayed outside, watching his little sister fly circles around the garden.

She still hadn't notices that something was wrong, as she enjoyed the foreign sensation of being in the air without the need of a broom.

Milton, meanwhile, went into the house to get Adam's broom. It only took him five minutes and then he flew out of the house instead of walking, as it was much faster.

It did not take him long to catch Beatrix, and together they safely landed on the ground.

Before he could say anything about being afraid for her, Adam suddenly found himself in a hug from Beatrix.

"Thanks, Adam. You were right, it was great fun!"


End file.
